Tempting Twins
by Spyash2
Summary: One Shot Story. When Naruto went out for his morning jog, he never expected to meet a pair of twins huddling together in a park. Being the kind Samaritan that he is, he brought them back to his apartment and unexpectedly things quickly escalate. His next-door neighbour and cousin Tsukiko, doesn't help. Naruto/Alicia/Beth/OC


It was a normal day, like any other day for Naruto Uzumaki. He would get up, take a shower, get dressed and get himself something to eat before heading outside to take a morning jog. He would take the usual route on his morning jogs: through a park. Today was a little different, however, because it was raining and it was raining heavily; so he got a raincoat on and pulled up the hood before getting on his normal routine.

But when he went out and jogged to the park, that was when things started straying away from his ordinary routine. Though it was through no fault of his own.

Several minutes into his jog in the park, Naruto came across two girls huddled together under a tree with a blanket over them. The leaves and branches above were barely shielding them from the rain and even though he was slowly closing in on them, the teenager knew they looked utterly miserable. It was only when he got close enough to them that he saw they were very attractive twins, with long straight pale-blond hair.

Their faces were completely and utterly blank, not a shred of emotion was showing. And their strange, yet somehow alluring silver eyes were noticeably dull. They were like those of a doll - no life to be found in them.

Naruto didn't know why he did it, but after seeing them looking so god damn depressed, he stopped his jog and slowly walked up to them.

Their eyes moved to look at him as he approached, though their expressions didn't change from that unnerving stoicness. Naruto came to a stop two steps away from them, and asked in a tone of genuine concern, "Are you two alright?"

The twins, _very_ attractive ones at that, just looked at him with their unchanging expressions. Naruto had to keep himself from rubbing his arm from the awkward silence.

Seeing as they weren't going to talk, Naruto awkwardly looked away for a moment before bringing his gaze back to them. "I understand if you don't want to talk to a complete stranger, it's just that you two look so… depressed. I wanted to know if you two were alright? Do you have anywhere to go?"

Again they didn't say anything; however, the twins exchanged looks for a moment, before they looked back at Naruto. "We… we do not." the one on the left replied.

Naruto sighed heavily, assuming they were runaways. "You want to come to my place?" Somehow, he knew that was a bad idea, but offered nonetheless. "I have plenty of room in my apartment."

The twins finally decided to show emotion at that, their eyes widening in surprise as they exchanged a look. After a moment of even more awkward silence for Naruto, the twins finally looked back at him and shyly nodded.

The teenager smile and offered them both his hands to take. The twins reached up and grabbed hold. With his smile widening a bit, Naruto pulled them to his feet.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. What are your names?" he politely asked them, while introducing himself at the same time.

"Alicia," the left girl said.

"Beth." said the one on the right.

Naruto noticed they didn't let go of his hands but he didn't mind that. He also noticed their pretty faces went back to being expressionless, though their eyes didn't look as doll-like anymore.

"Pretty names for gorgeous twins, it suits you." Naruto's smile grew a bit more once again when he saw their cheeks getting a slight tinge from his compliment. "Come on, let's get you back to my apartment and out of the rain."

Alicia and Beth perked up at that, clinging onto his wet arms before he even saw them move. He blinked owlishly, taken by surprise at how fast they moved. Their blankets hadn't fallen off their shoulders when they moved which was even more absurd. Well, he wasn't going to think of this any more than he needed to, and so Naruto guided them to his apartment through the pelting rain.

He was concerned when they didn't make any move at covering their heads. But he was perceptive enough to notice that they weren't bothered by the rain. Of course, thanks to them hugging the arms of his wet coat their clothes were getting wet. It didn't help that they were walking either, so their only source of warmth from the cold rain was getting damp and in turn getting their clothes wet.

On the bright side: the distance to his apartment was a short one. It would only take them about five to ten minutes to get there.

On the downside: it was _pelting_ with rain. It was raining so heavily it was almost a hail storm by this point.

By the time the three of them got back to the apartment complex, Alicia and Beth's blanket was heavily damp, their hair was wringing wet and stuck to their faces and it was very likely that their clothes were wet too. This was going to be a pain in the ass; Naruto was glad that his apartment floor was actually on the second. Once they got inside, Naruto guided them, dripping water enmass and all, up the staircase, and another one, to his apartment door where they entered.

The twins looked around their new 'home' with some curiosity. It was fairly big, a couch, two sofas, a widescreen TV; a fireplace, a table and a carpet. There was a couple of doors around as well, they can explore sometime later since Naruto was slowly pulling them further in.

"The bedroom is on the left; there's currently one bed, but I do have a spare pull out one the two of you can share in there," Naruto said while pointing to said bedroom to the best of his ability, due to Beth holding on to his arm like it was a lifeline.

"The kitchen is dead ahead, and the bathroom's next to the bedroom." Alicia and Beth nodded quietly as they took the information in. Then Naruto looked at the twins, which got them, in turn, to look at him, "Now, seeing as your blanket is… well… drenched, would you mind if I was to take it to be washed?"

Alicia and Beth leaned forward to look at each other, then at Naruto, and shook their heads. They let Naruto go and took off their blanket from their shoulders. That was both the best and worst decision Naruto's ever made, asking them that.

When they took their blanket off, it fell to the ground in a wet sloop… but that wasn't all. Because the water from the rain had soaked through the blanket, drenching them to the bone and making it quite clear that they weren't wearing anything under those white teeshirts.

Alicia and Beth felt their eyes being drawn to the movement in Naruto's pants, leaving the blond feeling suddenly awkward. The silence was deafening as the wheels visibly turned in the twins' heads. They knew _precisely_ what that was and what their saviour was looking at.

"U-uh… um… I'll… take the blanket to the kitchen now." Naruto was quick to bend down, take their blanket and rush on to the kitchen. When he did, Naruto wasn't sure whether to be worried or excited by the feminine giggles he heard. Nevertheless, he got to work on wringing out the water from the blanket before putting it in the tumble dryer. After that, he took off his raincoat and left it to hang.

Then, he walked back out of the kitchen and found the drenched twins getting familiar with their new home. Now that they were separate, Naruto was able to get a good look at what they were wearing. They both were now barefoot with pink cotton booty shorts and white tees, The way their wet shorts clung to them made it clear that they weren't wearing anything under those, either. His dick throbbed happily at the revelation, though he ignored it as best he could.

It didn't help their clothes just made them even sexier than before! God, he was tempted to just… go over there and grab their tits and asses. But he knew that was something they wouldn't like in a million years. Not to mention he wasn't the type of guy to do such a thing. He _will_ , however, stare. And stare at them he did.

After a moment though, Naruto decided to let them know he was back and cleared his throat to get their attention. Then they looked at him, and their expressions lit up even more when they finally saw him out of that raincoat.

He was blond like them, only his hair had more colour; he wore a burnt orange long-sleeved shirt, and black tracksuit bottoms, with a pair of matching coloured trainers to go with them. Their silver eyes darted down to his crotch and the corners of their mouth twitched upwards for a moment when they saw he still had a tent there only it was _much, much_ bigger. Then they looked up and into his eyes once more and smiled. It was full of adoration and...something else, something Naruto was unable to discern.

But, for some reason, it both aroused him and brought up _all_ of the red flags. All he knew for sure was that there was something… off about these two, though he knew not how or why. Pushing aside that gut feeling, he took a deep, calming breath and decided that if there was something off about these two, then that was just further motivation to be hospitable.

Shaking those thoughts aside Naruto got back to the main point, "So, do you have anything else to wear? It won't do if you're wearing wet clothes; you'll catch a fever." he told them.

The twins exchanged a glance, before answering with a negative shake of the head.

"Damn…" he sighed. After rubbing the back of his head with a thoughtful frown Naruto looked at them and said, "You'll have to make do with my own for the moment, then."

Alicia and Beth looked visibly surprised at that bit grateful as they nodded. Then Alicia got a little mischievous and got her little sister's attention by bumping her arm with her elbow. The elder twin gave her sibling a small smile and made a seemingly innocent gesture… and Beth's expression glinted at what her sister was doing and nodded.

Then to Naruto great arousal and surprise, the twins started stripping down right in front of him. Seeing as how they only had two garments on each, the strip tease was short, but still sexy as all hell, as they both slowly pulled their tees over their heads, their nice and large breasts bouncing enticingly as they did so. Then, Alicia and Beth bent forward with little grins as they pulled down their booty shorts before rising up and stepping out of the garments with what honestly looked like a professional flair.

Again the temptation to grab their tits and asses was there. But he didn't go over there and do it. So he settled for staring, something the twins took great enjoyment out of.

"Like what you see?" Alicia asked her impish grin widening.

"Fuck yes!" Naruto replied before he realised what he was saying. It was only after he realized _what_ he said that his eyes went wide in horror. The girls only giggled in response, making him wonder if he should be relieved or even _more_ scared. What was even _worse_ , the two girls were still dripping wet, so he could see nearly every drop of water running down their bare, nubile bodies and his eyes just followed them as much as possible.

"Want us to stay like this~?" Beth asked with her own impish grin widening.

"Y-you might catch a cold if you do."

"That won't be a problem," Beth giggled. "Especially if we have someone warm to huddle up with."

Alicia knew what her sister was doing and she wholeheartedly agreed with it, "Yes, someone who can be as naked as us to share his body heat with." she said with a dramatic sigh.

Naruto was slightly weirded out from the way the girls were acting. This was… way beyond his expertise. He didn't expect the girls to start doing this a few minutes of being in his home! He wasn't complaining though. Far from it!

"U-uh, point taken," he said with a nervous chuckle. "H-how about you two go on over to the fireplace and I'll start it up once your clothes are hung up to dry?"

The twins nodded and Naruto exhaled before going over to get their saggy clothes to put in the washing machine. It didn't help they didn't move from their spot, so when he bent down to grab them Naruto was almost face to face with their crotches, and tits when he got back up. Naruto made a considerable effort to keep from staring as he gathered their clothes in a pile and hurried off to the kitchen to put them in the washing machine.

The twins noticed and giggled at his efforts, striking a couple of poses to try and get his attention when he was still in front of them. They only stopped when he went back to the kitchen with their clothes in hand. When Naruto re-emerged from the kitchen moments later he almost jumped out of his skin when Alicia and Beth were right there, in front of the door with an odd looking smile on their faces. It was both cute and creepy, their eyes resembling those of lifeless dolls once more.

Then, without warning, they grabbed his arms and pulled him toward the fireplace. Naruto chuckled and let them take him away. Once they let him go, he got to work starting the fireplace up so they could get warm. After getting the fire started, that was when things got a little… out of hand, for Naruto.

He yelped as he felt a distinctly feminine hand on his pants, stroking him off as the woman's sister pressed her chest up against his back and nibbled his ear.

"Take care of us," Beth said in a monotone.

"Yes, _please_ , take care of us," Alicia added in the same tone as her sister. She was the one doing all those things to him. Then she and Beth slipped their fingers under the waistband of his trousers and boxers before pulling them down. His massive dick sprang out as a result and the girls licked their lips.

"...And, in exchange," they both said in unison, "we'll take very good care of _you_ ~!" As they said that, Alicia gently grasped his shaft while Beth cupped his balls, and together they began to stroke and massage his genitals in a lover's caress.

Naruto shuddered, his dick twitching as the sensation of their ministrations washed over him. He could feel his balls tingle almost instantly. The primal urge to mate, to breed, was nearly too much for him as the twins took _very_ good care of him, indeed.

Alicia and Beth, meanwhile, giggled as they felt him twitch in their grasp. They both pecked him on either cheek, stroking and massaging his dick and ballsack with loving care.

"Will you take care of us?" Beth asked with a cute little pout.

"Of course," he said warmly, making the naked Beth and Alicia swoon. Then Naruto put his arms around their shoulders, pulling the twins into a one-armed hug as he rubbed their arms comfortingly. "I'll take good care of the two of you, for as long as you want to stay here… of course, you'll have to take care of me as well." he pointed out remindfully. "Just… not in front of my neighbour, she likes to check in on me from time to time."

They both visibly reacted to the 'she', frowning slightly. They were not pleased in the slightest with the thought of another girl in the equation but didn't comment on it, opting to instead nod obediently.

"What… is _she_ like?" Alicia asked, being mindful to make her question sound like a question and not an interrogative demand.

"...In all honesty? She's what I would call a 'cock-tease'," Naruto answered with an honest shrug. "I've known her since we were kids; we're fifth generation cousins. And she's pretty hot too, the two of you are very damn close to surpassing her, actually."

As he talked the blond eased himself, and the twins, down to sit on the carpet in front of the now crackling fireplace. The sisters didn't take their hands off of his cock and ballsack as it happened. His breath became shallow with each passing second as they did, feeling himself getting close.

"Fuuuck, I'm so tempted to just push the two of you on your backs and pound your hot asses into the carpet," he whispered heatedly. "You're so good at this~!"

Both twins giggled as Alicia leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I wouldn't mind~!"

"Neither would I~" Beth purred huskily into his other ear.

Naruto had no idea what came over him. One moment, he was being jerked off and fondled by the twins and the next there was a yelp and giggle as Beth was shoved forward onto her hands and knees. An instant later, she gurgled pathetically, her eyes rolling back as she felt Naruto pull her back and spear her upon his mighty cock. Her arms gave way as Naruto immediately started pounding her like a drum.

 _Wham wham wham wham!_

He went fast and he went hard from the get-go. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room as Naruto made Beth his bitch in a matter of seconds, much to the shocked awe of her older twin sister Alicia. Not even two seconds in, Beth squealed both figuratively and otherwise, cumming all over his cock.

Naruto grunted like an animal as he powered his way through the tight vice of Beth's cunt. With a scowl, he held her hips in a tight grip and _fucked_ her cunt, and making her clenching walls utterly useless against his onslaught.

"Gonna...make you…my _bitch!_ " he growled aggressively.

Beth struggled to speak between her grunts and moans. "G-g-go a-ahead," she replied. "I… I w-wanna be y-your bitch... Gyah~!" She wailed in pleasure, cumming again as Naruto's relentless pace sent her careening right back over the edge. Naruto slammed hard into Beth's snatch three more times, before pulling out completely. Since Beth came twice, it was only fair that he gets to make Alicia his next bitch now.

Beth mewled pathetically at the loss when she realized that he'd pulled out, having wanted to feel his hot jizz flooding her.

Naruto stood up and loomed over Alicia as he turned to face her. His cock, wet with Beth's juices, was pointed directly at her mouth. Then Naruto said one simple word with such authority it made Alicia do it _immediately._

"Clean!"

She scampered on up to him, taking him into her mouth without hesitation and her cheeks hollowed out as she started sucking and slurping on it like a professional whore. Before today, Alicia had never so much as touched a man's penis, but already she was licking and slurping like a whore with decades of experience. Alicia moaned luxuriously around the cock, feeling it vibrate in her mouth, and her eyes closed in the sheer enjoyment of having a musky, salty impossibly hard and large cock in her mouth. The taste of her sister's pussy juices was the icing on the proverbial cake, making her eyes water in delight.

After a solid minute of this though, Alicia withdrew with yet another moan as she sucked against the fuckstick like a vacuum until it popped out. The elder sister leaned in to give the cockhead a reverent kiss before she started making out with it, while making nasty, sucking sounds.

Upon seeing that, and _feeling_ that, Naruto simply _needed_ to cum. He placed his hands on Alicia's shoulders and urged her to lie down on her back. She did so with obedience and anticipation and spread her legs open invitingly. Then Naruto got down on his hands and knees above her and slipped his prick inside of her inviting snatch. When she felt her folds stretching open to accommodate him, Alicia let loose a low, guttural moan and rolled her hips against him.

That was an invitation if he ever got one. Naruto laid down on top of the eldest sister and started _fucking_ away at her cunt with deep, manly grunts as he tried to figuratively pound the shape of Alicia's ass into the carpet. The blonde wailed in pleasure as Naruto made her his bitch, loving every second of it with all her heart.

Alicia wrapped her arms and legs around him, greedily clinging onto him while pulling Naruto in deeper. Well, not that she needed too; Naruto was already fucking his cock into her tight, velvet, and cock-hungry snatch to the hilt.

 _Whamwhamwhamwham!_

His thrusts were fast, hard and deep; the very tip of his glans was kissing the entrance of Alicia's womb with every descent he made. Naruto grabbed her tits and started fondling them to his heart's content, that only added to Alicia's pleasure.

 _WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM!_

Naruto was fucking Alicia with even more ferocity now, and the eldest sister was enjoying it wholeheartedly. The eldest of the twin sisters couldn't scream due to being completely overwhelmed by the amount of punishing, but immensely enjoyable fucking he was giving her little, slutty, formerly-virgin cunt.

It was of no surprise to Naruto, even though this was a first time thing for him - outside of fucking Beth that is - that Alicia fucking _came_ all over his thighs and groin like a hose within a minute. She was very determined in getting him to come inside her and paint the back of her womb white with his seed. But somehow, someway, despite feeling the way Alicia's walls were milking his cock for its contents, Naruto resisted the urge to bust a nut. He wasn't quite ready to be a father just yet.

Alicia gurgled and went utterly limp as her sexual high faded, mewling pathetically when her man withdrew. Though that was so damn satisfying, she was disappointed to note the lack of wet heat flooding her loins.

"Well…" chuckled Naruto, as he rolled off Alicia, "...I think I'm going to enjoy having the two of you living here." the twins mewled pathetically when he grabbed their large, firm and round tits and started kneading them. The blond grinned widely, "Yep, I am _definitely_ going to enjoy the two of you living here."

Alicia and Beth giggled rolling over to hug an arm each. Naruto smiled, slid his arms under them, and hugged them close instead. The twins beamed at that, loving the pleasant surprise. But despite that, something bothered them

"You didn't cum," Alicia pointed out, giving him a worried look. "Were we not good enough?"

Naruto chuckled and gave the eldest sister a kiss on the side of her head. "It's not that you weren't good enough… I didn't want to impregnate the two of you is all," he told her and Beth, and Naruto rubbed his hands along their arms to comfort them.

"Why not?" Beth asked, cocking her head. "We wouldn't have let you do that if we didn't want to go all the way."

"I'm not ready to be a dad for one… I'm only 16 after all" Naruto told them.

"Well, regardless, we shouldn't be getting _all_ the pleasure," Alicia giggled, giving her sister an impish look. The younger twin returned it with a grin as they scampered to their hands and knees.

"It would be selfish of us if we did," Beth added. "And it's unhealthy for a man to keep it all in~!"

Before he could say anything, Alicia and Beth pounced, licking his throbbing, rock-hard shaft from base to tip in delicious unison. As one went down, the other went up, both sending shivers up his spine.

Naruto groaned pleasantly at the sensation. He reached down and ruffled their hair, instinctively bucking his hips. His balls were _aching_ for release. Not only that, he was getting one hell of a visual stimulation from them as well. Alicia and Beth were both facing his manhood, but they were glancing at him with bedroom eyes as they dragged their warm, wet tongues up and down on his prick. Then they leaned in and clamped their lips on their side of his cock, and started licking and sucking against it as they dragged their lips up and down moaning like a pair of sluts.

His balls twitched and his dick throbbed, threatening to blow the held back load already. "Fuck, you two are sexy~!" Naruto whispered hungrily.

Alicia and Beth giggled at that, but then they jolted upon hearing a knock on Naruto's apartment door.

Naruto groaned again, this time in annoyance at their guest's timing. "That would be my cousin, Tsukiko, I'd bet…" he muttered.

Alicia and Beth frowned. "Tsukiko?" the latter asked, wondering if that was a girl's name.

"She's my cousin and my neighbour. You know, the cock-tease I told you about a little while ago? She checks in on me from time to time."

Alicia and Beth did _not_ look amused. There was another knock before they could say anything, though.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

' _You would have if we weren't interrupted,'_ the twins thought in spiteful unison.

Completely oblivious to their malice, Naruto awkwardly made himself presentable as he got to the door. Before he opened it though, Naruto remembered just in time that the twins were naked and their clothes were still in the washing machine.

Understandably panicking, because he did _not_ want that cock tease of a cousin to tease him even more, or _worse_ , Naruto quickly turned to the twins and loudly whispered, "Quickly! Get a towel wrapped around you or something! The bathroom's that way!" he frantically pointed to the door next to his bedroom.

The twins exchanged a glance and shrugged, seeing no harm in that. They could listen from there and if this Tsukiko tried anything…

Alicia and Beth promptly scampered on into the bathroom as they were told and closed the door behind them.

Once they were inside, Naruto took a deep breath, turned to his front door and opened it… only to be greeted with the sight of his cousin's cleavage.

The woman was floating a few inches off the ground and almost a full head taller than him, so that wasn't much of a feat for her.

She was curvy, shapely, young maiden of nineteen with porcelain skin, lavender eyes, wide birthing hips and a massive bosom. She had long, silver hair, done up in pigtails that reached town her hips, draped over her shoulders. The bangs were parted in the middle as well, reaching down to bosom. Her eyebrows were trimmed into a pair of little, round dots and her attire showed off far more than Naruto was prepared to be looking at, right now.

It was comprised of a white one-piece garment resembling a skimpy halter top combined with hakama. It left her shoulders and back completely bare, along with generous amounts of her bosom and outer thighs. Only the black obi kept it in place in the hindquarters and the whole thing made it abundantly, _painfully_ clear that she was wearing absolutely _nothing_ underneath.

A pair of simple zouri and black tabi covered her feet and a black and purple haori was traped over her shoulders like a cape. Finally, the most otherworldly features she bore were a pair of horns that peeked out from behind her bangs, resembling those of a young goat, and a third eye. It was red in colour, with black rings rippling from the pupil - three of which had little black, comma-shaped markings in alternating, triangular patterns.

She wasn't entirely human, which was painfully obvious.

The woman's wide, wolfish grin made it clear that she was enjoying Naruto's reaction as he averted his gaze.

"Tsukiko… what are you doing here?" he knew the answer to that question but asked it anyway. Then he looked up into her deceptively blind looking eyes, "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't help but notice you bringing home a couple of adorable blondes earlier… and the noise you made," Tsukiko teased floating on into his apartment without asking and plopping down behind him. Naruto's face turned bright red when he felt Tsukiko's bosom pressing against the back of his head as she wrapped her arms around him. "I certainly hope you haven't been doing something inappropriate little cousin of mine,"

"Tha-that's… none of your business Tsukiko…" stammered Naruto; why does she have to do this _now_?! When those twins are in the bathroom, probably listening in!

"Oh, on the contrary, little Naruto, anything involving you is my business. We are family after all." Tsukiko giggled. "So, is my adorable cousin going to be a daddy, I wonder~?" She reached down to cup his groin and noticed that he was hard as a brick. "Oh~! Someone appears to like that idea~!"

Naruto quickly grabbed her wrist and forced her hand away from his dick lest she starts teasing it. "Knock it off. If you're here to tease the daylights out of me then you might as well leave," he told her while pointing at the door in question which was still open.

Tsukiko responded by waving her hand… and the door closed by itself. "Oh, don't be like that," she cooed. "I'm here to check on you and make sure they're not causing you any trouble." The three-eyed woman then flashed him a wolfish grin, floating up and bending over so that her cleavage was right in Naruto's face as she continued. "Teasing you while I'm at it is just my job; I'm contractually obligated to do so as your cousin, my dear~!" She giggled and floated away to get a look at the apartment. "Looks like they didn't make a mess of the place during your little romp. That's good."

Suddenly, she snapped her gaze towards the bathroom and she appeared in front of it in the blink of an eye. Before Naruto could open his mouth, the door slammed open by itself, surprising the twins on the other side.

"Well, well~!" Tsukiko cooed, eying the towel-clad girls up and down. "They are quite the lookers, aren't they?" She turned to her cousin and grinned. "The three of you would make one hell of a cute, little family~!"

Alicia and Bath blushed at that, though their faces were otherwise completely blank after they recovered from the initial shock.

"Knock it off, Tsukiko…" growled an exasperated Naruto, then he took a deep breath and started to tell his cousin some, in his eyes, heavy news, "They're roommates of mine now. I found 'em outside, in the park while it was pouring with rain and only the clothes on their back and a blanket. They're gonna be staying here for the foreseeable future."

"Awww… that's so sweet," she cooed, legitimately meaning it. The chortle that followed was a warm chuckle rather than the impish giggle he was used to, thoroughly catching Naruto off guard. Then, she snapped her gaze to the twins and gave them a downright _menacing_ glare with all three eyes appearing to glow… and the twins just noticed the inhuman looks she had when that happened. "If you hurt him, I will make sure no one finds your broken, bloody carcasses. Understand?"

Her teasing aside, Tsukiko was still Naruto's cousin and _very_ protective of him. As she knew, he was the only family she had left, after her own upped and abandoned her with no warning one day. Naruto, three years her junior, gave her a reason to live: to watch over him. And to tease the living hell out of him.

The warning sent cold shivers up their spines as Alicia and Beth hastily nodded. And just like that Tsukiko went back to smiling cheerfully and looking less demonic again.

"I'm happy we're on the same page," she chirped. "So…" she awkwardly began. "I'm Naruto's very distant cousin, Tsukiko. Needless to say, I love him very much, despite how fun it is to mess with him. May I have your names?"

"A-Alicia," the eldest sister introduced.

"B-Beth," the youngest sister added.

"Don't mind Tsukiko, you two. She's harmless…" there was a pause, "well, _mostly_ harmless. Just don't do anything that will piss her off; one of the quickest ways to do that is hurting yours truly."

"Their names are interesting," Tsukiko noted. "Looks like someone snagged him up some far western damsels in distress if that's anything to go by. Any idea where they're from and how they got to where you found them?"

"They're runaways. At least, that is my guess." Naruto answered, "I told you: I found 'em in the park with nothing more than the clothes on their backs and a blanket shared between them."

"Judging by their looks and names, they're either a _long_ way from home or the kids of an immigrant family," Tsukiko added observantly. "Possibly both. Hi no Kuni's a big country."

"Well, they're staying here with me," Naruto said and he wasn't going to budge on that. "I take care of them, they take care of me."

"Keep that up and my teasing might turn into an honest attempt to seduce you," Tsukiko commented with a lewd grin and a leer. "Such a sweet, young man is hard to come by."

Naruto just stared up at her with a flat look, then he reached up and whacked her across the back of the head, drawing a surprised yelp from his cousin. "Knock it off,"

"Oh, lighten up," she replied, rolling her eyes. "That was a complement."

"Yeah, for _you_ ," he told her as blandly as possible. "Anyway, do you have anywhere else to be? If you don't you can hang out here,"

"I just finished up my studies when you brought your little harem home," Tsukiko answered as she stretched. "I also don't have work until Wednesday, so I have a lot of time to kill." She crossed her legs and appeared to sit on nothing but air as she eyeballed the staring, bewildered twins. "How 'bout you, Naruto?"

"I got nothing to do either," he shrugged with admittance. "The girls do need some new clothes though."

"You know what kinda things I tend to wear," Tsukiko giggled. "My more… appropriate attire is in the hamper. Still haven't gotten around to washing it. Not sure it'd fit them anyway and I don't wear undergarments unless I have to, so what I have is scarce. None to spare."

 _The kind of things you wear around me you mean_ was what Naruto thought about that first sentence. The clothes Tsukiko is wearing now is in the less appropriate category. And she has plenty of more of that calibre.

"They have a similar body to yours," Naruto admitted.

Tsukiko gave him a flat, but impish grin that screamed, "oh, really?" She could tell from here that she was much more… well-equipped.

"Uh… not as busty, mind you, but they have a similar physique to yours." he promptly corrected.

"They're also a little shorter," Tsukiko added, before giving Naruto a teasing grin. "Still taller than you, though."

Naruto gave her a flat look.

"I have a good hundred or so yen to spare, though, if they need new clothes," Tsukiko added with a shrug.

"I take it won't be free…" Naruto muttered. While fairly generous, Tsukiko never loaned him _that_ kind of money without asking for something in return… usually something inappropriate, which was precisely why he was looking for a better-paying job.

Granted she never actually went so far as to ask for sexual favours, but something told him that she _wanted_ to.

Tsukiko giggled and floated on up to Naruto, lifting his chin with one finger and before her cousin could react, she kissed him full on the mouth. He just stood there, frozen in shock as she moaned into the lip lock, sliding her tongue into his mouth and playing with his. As she withdrew with a blush and bedroom eyes, a trail of spit bridged the gap between their mouths. Tsukiko giggled at Naruto's flustered, unamused expression and produced her wallet from… somewhere.

Naruto never could figure out how she did it, but he once saw Tsukiko somehow produce out her wallet while bare-ass naked.

She then pulled out three one-hundred dollar bills and slipped them into the waistband of Naruto's trousers and trailing down over his dick where she pleasantly rubbed against it, noting pridefully that his hard-on had returned. "Pleasure doing business with you~! I'll go check on your laundry for ya."

"O-kay…." Naruto's brow was twitching heavily right now as he watched his cousin float on over to the kitchen. Neither of them noticed Alicia and Beth glaring daggers at the woman's back.

Words could _not_ describe how badly they wanted to wreck her shit for that little stunt…

Sighing, Naruto took out the money out of his pants and went to his room to put them into his wallet. He'll get them some new clothes when their own ones are clean and dry… and it's not raining. No need to pick out clothes for them and find out later down the road that they're too small for them to wear. It would be best if they were with him when he does that.

"They're done washing," Tsukiko called out. "I'll be putting them in the dryer for ya."

"Okay," Naruto called out from in the bedroom. Then he re-emerged from his bedroom to find Alicia and Beth in the 'front room', still clad in towels and sitting in front of the fireplace to keep themselves nice and warm. They perked up upon seeing him approach and when he plopped himself down on the sofa, Alicia and Beth scampered on up to sit on either side of him. Naruto chuckled at that, pulling either girl into a one-armed hug.

"Well… you'll be seeing Tsukiko almost daily. Despite being an absolute cocktease, she means well." he told the twins.

"She wants you to fuck her," Alicia deadpanned bluntly.

"I know. One does not get cock-teased and not realise it," he deadpanned right on back. It wasn't that he didn't want to. Tsukiko was hot as all hell and very willing, after all. She was also his fifth cousin, so blood relation wasn't a factor. It's just that he knew damn well that if he succumbed, that woman _would_ get herself knocked up with his kid. There was simply no two-ways about it: the instant she managed to get him to drop his pants, she was going to see what it looks like when Naruto Uzumaki loses control. Alicia and Beth got fucked, and that was because he almost lost control of himself for a brief moment. He barely had enough control over himself to keep from impregnating them. Taking a deep, calming breath, trying and failing to force down his aching boner, Naruto continued. "She's family, though, so I put up with her bullshit. It's in the contract." He rolled his eyes in amusement, referring to a previous comment of his cousin's. "She legitimately cares about me and I care about her, too… even when she's being difficult."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you~!"

"Speaking of difficult," Naruto added upon hearing that. "What're _you_ up to?"

Tsukiko giggled floating into Naruto's field of vision. "Just admiring how cute you all look. Shall I get started on making your little harem something to eat? I'm guessing they're hungry."

Tsukiko got her answer in the form of their stomachs growling, drawing an amused giggle from the white-haired teen and blushes from the otherwise stoic twins.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," she said. "Any allergies I need to worry about?"

Alicia and Beth shook their heads no, so she smiled and flew off to the kitchen to make something. Seeing as how they probably haven't eaten in a long time, she figured it would be a good idea to give them a quick and dirty snack so that could tide them over until she made a good and proper meal for them.

* * *

About an hour later, Alicia and Beth were absolutely drooling at the sight before them. After giving them each a quick cup of noodles to nibble on, Tsukiko pulled out all the stops and made a massive pot of soup with slices of garlic bread and a salad, all arranged in a manner befitting of a holiday feast. The soup itself was a dish worthy of a gourmet chef, the broth made from tomato paste with corn, carrots, onions, peas, potatoes, fresh chopped garlic, and ground beef.

"I have to ask…" Naruto started, "what's the price they have to take for you making them this sort of meal?"

Tsukiko giggled mischievously, "They have to eat it naked, for _your_ benefit of course~!"

Alicia and Beth got up from the couch and didn't fucking hesitate in dropping their towels, much to Naruto's chagrin and Tsukiko's surprise. She was joking to be perfectly honest but didn't complain. It had the desired effect of making Naruto turn beet red. And she had to admit, her cousin was right: they _did_ have a similar physique to hers. Their tits were a _lot_ bigger than she thought when they had the towel covering their modesty and they had nice pairs of wide, flaring hips to go with their athletic builds. Though Tsukiko was still 'better-equipped', it wasn't by quite as much as she'd initially thought.

"Oh my, you have quite the keepers here, little cousin." And she genuinely meant that.

Naruto twitched violently at that but accepted the complement nonetheless. "R-right. Let's start digging in, I guess."

"Itadakimasu," the twins chimed in unison, their pronunciation making it clear that they were _definitely_ not from Hi no Kuni. Then they started digging into their food Tsukiko had prepared for them. They moaned when they took a taste of it. It was so good they nearly burst into tears from the flavour alone! It had been so, so long since they had a nice hot meal in their bellies, let alone one that tasted so good.

Tsukiko chuckled in amusement at that, glad to see that her culinary skills were appreciated. And she grinned knowingly at her cousin, who was staring at their tittes when they moved with their breaths. He wasn't as subtle as he thought himself to be. Granted, she was one to talk, being about as subtle as a horny jackrabbit on viagra, but still. He clearly wanted them, she could see that plain as day. And those girls had as much tact as a child when it came to wanting something. They wanted his cousin. They didn't even take a moment to think on what she said; the second they heard her jokingly tell them to drop their towels for her cousin to admire their bodies they did it, no questions asked.

And they hadn't been here an entire day yet. They don't even know anything about him! Those girls… They really _were_ his harem, for all intents and purposes…

And _she_ was going to join it if she had anything to say about it…

Pushing those ambitious thoughts aside, Tsukiko got to work pouring Naruto a bowl of soup and handing it to him politely, before giving him a bowl of salad and a piece of garlic bread. He graciously accepted them and dug in himself. Then Tsukiko gathered her own share of the meal and got to eating as well after taking a seat right next to her cousin.

They were relatively quiet during the meal, at least for a time, before Tsukiko's curiosity got the better of her as she addressed the twins. "So, where are the two of you from?"

The naked twins exchanged looks for a moment, then they both shrugged and simultaneously answered, "Across the sea to the East."

That caught Tsukiko by surprise. She could've sworn they were westerners...

Then Alicia continued saying, "We snuck our way on a boat and been wandering here ever since. It's been two to three years. There are other girls who share similar features like us. Our eyes. The shade of our hair."

Then Beth corrected a little mistake her older sister made, "We _came_ East from across the sea. Where we came from is now to the West across the sea." she took a moment to intake another spoonful of soap before adding, "Alicia gets mixed up with the directions. But the rest of what she said is true. There are other girls who share the same coloured eyes as we do and some have lighter shades of blonde."

"Oh? So, why did you run away?" Tsukiko asked. "Are those eyes of yours not natural?"

"Is _your_ third eye natural?" Alicia asked, with a quirked eyebrow.

"Kinda…?" Tsukiko answered uncertainly. "I'm not entirely human, but I _was_ born with it."

"Hmm… then in that case, no. It's _not_ natural. Beth and I originally had brown eyes and hair. Then one day, we woke up and found ourselves looking like this. It is a… rather rare condition. No one knows what it is, but it's a mutation of some kind that alters a bit of our DNA. Beth and I are part human, part 'demon' now. And there are others like us out there."

"None has made their way over here, as far as Alicia and I know," Beth added with a shrug. "As for why we ran away… we were abused. Let's leave it at that." Then, she and Alicia got back to eating their meal like rabid animals.

Tsukiko nodded. She wasn't going to pry.

Then, she decided to go for a more mischievous route, "So… three teenage girls in a room with one boy… two of whom are naked…" she trailed off suggestively, complete with flirtatious wagging eyebrows. "May~be a third one should be included…?"

Naruto groaned shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Do you _want_ to have to drop outta college?" Nearly half a decade of sexual frustration was threatening to boil over, thanks to this self-imposed blue balled state. While it was probably for the best that he didn't risk impregnating Alicia and Beth, the fact that he hadn't allowed himself to cum then or since left him… vulnerable to her teasing, hence his crankiness.

"Of course not," Tsukiko snorted. Then, she flashed him a predatory grin, leering at him from the corner of her eye. "But I'd get state benefits as a single mother~!" she chirped. Then she patted him on the knee, "Now, finish up your meal and you may earn yourself a reward."

Thankfully, she didn't tease him any further after saying that. Naruto was _painfully_ hard, now… But, he was just barely able to ignore it as he finished his food.

Predictably, Alicia and Beth ate most of it, going back for seconds, thirds, _and_ fourths, before they were finally done.

Then, Tsukiko decided it was time for Naruto's reward. So, after ditching her haori, she sauntered on up to them, making sure to sway that ass of hers for Naruto's viewing pleasure, and whispered something into their ears. After receiving a giggle, blush, and a nod from them both, she went up to Naruto's little smartphone radio and plugged her phone into it with a particularly fitting tune in mind.

Naruto jumped in surprise when he realised the type of music playing from her phone was something you'd expect from a porno! It was raunchy, it was seductive, but more importantly, it was catchy at the same time.

Alicia and Beth started swaying their hips to the rhythm; their arms were slowly raised above their heads as they performed a sexy, little belly dance as Tsukiko appeared right behind the couch and wrapped her arms around Naruto. The teenage girl with three eyes and goat-like horns made damn sure he could feel her tits pressing against the back of his head as they watched the twins dancing to the raunchy, seductive music.

" _This_ , is your reward, little cousin~" Tsukiko cooed.

Naruto twitched violently, his dick painfully hard once more, his balls now _aching_ for release. He could feel his balls _churn_ as they begged for the release of its contents. As Alicia bent forward and blew Naruto a kiss, he knew his self-control was slipping.

Tsukiko giggled, pulling her arms back and floated on over to sit right next to her cousin, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "They're so sexy, aren't they~?" She giggled, leaning forth to nibble on Naruto's earlobe. "I'm kinda jealous, actually," she whispered into his ear, a hand on his groin. "They managed to fuck you within a few hours of knowing you at most. Meanwhile, I've been trying to fuck you since I entered high school~!"

...

Tsukiko had no idea what happened. Once second, she was teasing Naruto, the next, his apartment spun before her very eyes Now on her back, her skimpy outfit torn to shreds as Naruto pinned her down beneath him, Tsukiko felt something big rubbing against her sex. She shuddered, her wide eyes locking with Naruto's. Words could not describe the shock and arousal she felt upon seeing the feral expression.

 _Wham!_

Then, there was a sharp pain as everything faded to white for a moment. It took the young, three-eyed teen a moment to register what had just happened. Her hymen… Naruto tore it; he impaled her upon his dick and rid Tsukiko of her virginity. He wrapped his arms around her, shackling his cousin in place as he started to move - slowly at first, picking up the pace with each thrust. Poor Tsukiko was rendered utterly helpless, her now bare breasts now being ravaged by her cousin as he quickly started _pounding_ her into the floor.

 _Wham wham wham wham wham!_

The sound of flesh pounding flesh and her squelching cunny filled the room, even blurring out the music that was still blasting from the radio. Tsukiko's wails joined them as her legs were pushed back by Naruto's weight.

Alicia and Beth were equally shocked, now staring at the mating cousins with wide eyes and unable to look away as if they were watching a trainwreck.

Now in a full-on mating press, Naruto pounded Tsukiko into the ground; his swollen balls were very eager to finally empty themselves, to fill this cocktease up and make her take responsibility for the four years of torment she'd put him through. Naruto roared with one final slam, hitting her cervix and came inside Tsukiko like a damn firehose. The silver-haired woman's eyes all rolled back into her skull, her tongue lolled out and her toes curled as her twitching cunt milked her cousin for every last drop. Spurt after mighty spurt poured directly into her uterus, stuffing her cootch with his hot, potent baby batter.

She finally did it… she finally got him to fuck her; to blow his load inside her without protection… and not on a safe day, either~! She could even feel Naruto's cum gushing out as, her womb proving insufficient to contain it all. Just how much was he packing?!

The blond pulled back, still cumming, and sprayed his essence all over the woman beneath him with another roar. What appeared to be _gallons_ shot forth blasting all over his cousin and the floor… and the wall behind her… and the damn ceiling! And then… slowly, the flow abated. When the last few spurts sputtered out and landed on Tsukiko's face, Naruto fell back, flat on his ass in exhaustion.

Such was the price he paid for willfully blue balling himself over the course of four damn years.

Meanwhile, Alicia and Beth were utterly fucking livid. This bitch, this brazen hussy stole their prize! They had no idea what happened but the twins felt something in them… Snap, for lack of a better word. He… was… THEIRS, DAMN IT!

But then again... they also saw an opportunity; if Tsukiko got _this_ reaction from her constant teasing… what would happen if _they_ did the same? They looked at their man's dick and saw to their delight that the little guy was still at full mast, throbbing hungrily. Tsukiko wasn't enough; it wanted more.

Exchanging a glance, the twins flashed each other a predatory grin. They were on the same page as always.

Still a bit out of it from the most powerful… and messy orgasm he'd ever experienced, Naruto let out a lustful groan as he felt something warm and tight slide on down his shaft, squeezing him like a fleshy vice. Blinking away the pretty colours and letting his vision focus, he saw that one of the twins had mounted him. He didn't know which one, but his dick didn't care as it throbbed happily within her.

Alicia grinned down to the young man, having taken the lead as the elder twin. Then, her eyes started to glow a demonic gold, her pupils narrowing down to cat-like slits as she showed the young man her true form.

Her skin turned a deep, blue-grey and metallic places started to form as she grew a foot in height. Her hair writhed in an unfelt wind and morphed into several long, metallic blades as her neck lengthened. Her face now looked like a mask, solid and metallic - her eyebrows missing, but her features otherwise intact. Then, her hands sank into her forearms and massive, wickedly-serrated scythe-like blades sprang forth from them with a smaller blade in the back. Her torso and legs were mostly unchanged, apart from the metallic plates covering her sides and much of her upper thighs. Her appearance was absolutely demonic and intimidating at the end of it, her eyes replaced by blood red glowing pits, and yet… she was still drop-dead gorgeous!

Alicia gasped, feeling Naruto's shaft throbbing inside her once more, his hips bucking at the sight. She raised up the scythe blades to look at them and willed them back in. They and the smaller ones obeyed her command, flowing into her like water and replaced by three smaller blades on the backs of her forearms. The stumps at her wrists remained, but not for long as she concentrated again and a new pair sprouted forth, demonic-looking and wickedly clawed, but they would suffice. Alicia smiled, placing her new hands upon Naruto's chest and then she started rolling her hips. She wanted him to fuck her. Badly~!

Naruto was all too happy to oblige in his compromised state, too damn horny to resist. The nice, perky, now-massive pair of tits bounced so hypnotically, so enticingly, as he placed his hands on Alicia's hips and thrust into her still-tight, accommodating snatch. The metallic succubus moaned hungrily, her voice now bearing a metallic tinge, and she rode him like a pony. Soon enough, those moans turned into orgasmic wails and the sound of flesh pounding flesh filled the room once more.

 _Wham wham wham wham wham!_

Naruto had no idea who this demonic looking _babe_ riding him was. But he was enjoying every waking moment of it. She may look monstrous on the outside, but inside was _all human_. His balls churned, aching with the desire to try and make a cute, little half-demon with whisker marks. Naruto groaned. He knew damn well that he shouldn't but he was so very tempted to blow his load in her.

Then, Beth took it upon herself to help her sister out. She too was in her demonic form, and was completely identical to Alicia's current one in every way, except her skin colour was a dark-greyish white. She placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks and kissed him hungrily.

Feeling his cock twitching inside her, Alicia growled sexily and slightly hunched over, shifting around until the eldest sister was squatting over him with his cock still in her snatch. He wasn't going to get away from her, this time~! She licked her lips and started _pounding_ him into the carpet.

 _WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM!_

Naruto gurgled, feeling Alicia's inner walls clamp down on him like a vice as she mercilessly fucked him into oblivion. He didn't stand a chance.

Alicia wailed in pleasure, the sudden gush of wet heat in her loins sending her over the edge as glob after massive glob of hot, potent jizz poured into her unprotected snatch. Hot shivers ran up her spine at the sensation. He just wouldn't stop cumming! Just like with Tsukiko, he poured _inhuman_ amounts of semen into her! She shuddered, utterly paralyzed by the wave up pleasure.

Withdrawing to see the orgasm with her own eyes, Beth stared in delight as a gush of white splashed forth from Alicia's impossibly-stuffed demonic cootch, a river of semen flowing out of her sister. The elder twin struggled to lift herself up and stumbled back as Naruto just kept spraying his essence all over the place, coating her with his seed.

Beth was _not_ going to let that opportunity pass her up~! She scampered on over and guided his cock into her, while he still kept cumming. She leaned back and started fucking him as well. Naruto groaned, placing his hands on her hips, bending his knees, and fucked her back. Beth wailed lustfully, enjoying the sensations washing over her. Even though the flow abated only three thrusts in, she nearly came from the feel of his molten seed hitting the very back of her womb. Unfortunately for Naruto, those two massive orgasms were simply not enough. He still had another in him.

So, he picked up the pace and revelled in her pleasured wails. Like her sister Beth's voice also bore a metallic tinge that somehow made it even sexier to Naruto. Then, he felt someone's tongue and hot breath on his balls and lower shaft while he and Beth went at it.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Was that tongue wrapping around his balls?! Indeed it was, as Alicia took it upon herself to help out in bringing him over the edge. Naruto shuddered, pulling Beth back a little more and playing with her breasts as he kept on going without missing a beat. The woman atop him wailed in orgasm, her juices gushing forth as she squeezed the life out of Naruto.

The blond grunted, slamming into her one more time as his balls contracted. Alicia stared in wonder, withdrawing her tongue as she watched the twitching cock unloading into her baby sister.

Beth shuddered, returning to her human form as she felt Naruto's seed gushing forth from her overflowing cunt. The sensation was so strange and yet pleasant Then, Naruto went limp and his dick followed soon after, once the last spurts of his load poured into her.

Shifting back into her human form as well, Alicia crawled on up towards Naruto and Beth dismounted him as the twins both picked a side and snuggled on up to their man. They were finally satisfied, having received his seed in hopes that he would impregnate them. Unfortunately for the twins, however, this was a safe day for them…

* * *

"She said there's seamen all around the bed and seamen on the floor, seamen in the bathroom and behind the closet door! There's seamen in the fireplace and seamen in the hall! The living room is carpeted with seamen, wall to wall!"

As Naruto's eyes fluttered, he sighed. Of course, his lewd-ass cousin would have a song like that on her phone. Speaking of…

Naruto groaned at the sensation of said cousin's tongue swirling around the head of his morning wood. His eyes locked with hers the instant he looked down to her. He could feel his dick throbbing once more, wanting to give the naughty woman a little treat. As she took him fully into her mouth and started bobbing her head, Naruto moaned in delight. Yeah, he was in no mood to try and stop her, especially after last night.

Tsukiko giggled as Naruto leaned back and let the three-eyed woman do her thing. With her tongue rubbing up against him in all the right places while she jerked off what wouldn't fit with one hand and massaging his balls with the other, the silver-haired teen sent shivers up her cousin's spine. Soon enough, she was rewarded for her troubles with a gob full of Naruto's spunk.

She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed over his release actually being in the realm of what _should_ be humanly possible, unlike last night, but she was grateful for the little snack and happily gulped it down, nonetheless.

Naruto groaned happily at the feel of his balls being emptied once more. He shuddered as Tsukiko licked the very last drop after squeezing it out like toothpaste from the tube. That felt so damn good!

Alicia and Beth then possessively mumbled 'mine!" in their sleep - at the same time, no less! Naruto and Tsukiko shared a warm, hearty laugh at that. It was so cute!

Then, the silver-haired woman sat up and grunted in discomfort. "Damn I'm sore," she muttered. "If it wasn't for my ability to float around, I'd be almost completely immobile." She let out a tired, but happy sigh. "Totally worth it, though~! Consider that your reward. Now, where do you keep your cleaning stuff again? Taking care of the mess I helped make is the least I can do."

"Under the sink… or you _could_ use your powers to… oh, I don't know, manipulate the uh… seed I let out into a ball for later disposal?"

"Not quite a goddess, y'know," Tsukiko giggled. "I mean I can manipulate gravity to some extent, but I might need those products to clean up what's left after I scoop up what I can. Some of it has been stained into the floor and wall… and ceiling." She looked up at the stain in question and muttered, "Seriously, holy shit."

"...You are _entirely_ at fault for that, you cocktease!" Naruto deadpanned.

Tsukiko had the decency to look a bit sheepish at that. "Right, I'll get to work, then."

As she did just that, Naruto felt Alicia and Beth start to stir. He smiled warmly, rubbing their backs and drawing a pair of adorable, little cooes from them. Eventually, their eyes fluttered as the twins returned to the land of the living.

"Good morning, you two," he chirped. "Sleep well?"

Alicia and Beth's response came in the form of two adorable, tired giggles. They snuggled close to him with happy sighs, basking in his warmth, and he hugged them close. He still needed to get them some clothes, but they all settled for having themselves a lazy morning and snuggle as Tsukiko cleaned up.

* * *

A little while later, Naruto, Alicia, and Beth emerged from his apartment and they were off to the mall. The latter two were back to wearing their clothes again and Naruto had his wallet full of money his cousin lent him.

She wasn't with them. Though, as she still had a _lot_ of cleaning left to do. How the hell he came that much, all four of them would love to know. He certainly would like to know how such a thing was possible. He came all over the damn _ceiling_ for crying out loud!

Naruto sighed heavily, pushing those thoughts aside and deciding that his cousin could use a reward for all the trouble. Maybe he'll get her a box of chocolates? Yeah, that sounded good… as long as he has enough money left over, that is. He has no idea what tastes Alicia and Beth have when it comes to clothes so they could end up being expensive. Though he was no girl, he knew from experience - Tsukiko mostly - that they liked expensive stuff.

Eventually, they got into town and they dragged him into the first promising clothes shop they found. Which was for girls and they immediately dragged him around. Naruto didn't mind though, as he let out an amused chuckle at their enthusiasm. It was so cute. He'll put up being dragged into some of the more embarrassing sections… like the undergarments, being an example for them.

Eventually, though, Alicia and Beth picked out some clothes - and then some - for them to buy and take home. Of course, before then, they couldn't help but 'show off' their clothes to him and see what his opinion on them was. Starting with the underwear.

The raging hardon they gave him, as a result, was going to bite him in the ass when they got home, wasn't it?

The lingerie they chose was sexy, leaving nothing to the imagination as one would expect, still managing to cover them tastefully while looking damn good on them. That said, the little tent forming in his breeches was only natural.

The mischievous grins made him worry a bit, but he ignored it for now and enjoyed the spectacle as the twins giggled and put on a little show for him. And he enjoyed it as much as he could - thankfully they were near a changing room when that happened. So no one saw what they were doing.

The girls in question had on some fairly nice push-up bras and boyshorts for the first round. The next was a pair of cute, matching black teddies, which is basically a one-piece lingerie, or a sleeveless leotard, followed by some scandalous gowns. These gowns were also black, they were also see-through, had lace and were accompanied by a pair of matching string thongs.

Damn, they looked good in them. But, they - and by 'they' Naruto meant himself - didn't have infinite money, so Naruto urged them to start looking at street clothes.

Buuut, one should not buy clothes when they're horny and Naruto was about to learn precisely why when the giggling twins came back with some bundles in their arms.

The first outfit said it all quite literally as they came back with a pair of matching, midriff-baring tees with the word 'trophy' on them in big, bold letters. To go with that, they wore thigh-high boots, and black, denim booty shorts.

The next came in the form of black and red brassieres with matching, goth-style bondage pants and faux leather jackets. Naruto simply couldn't keep his eyes off their barely-concealed bosoms if his life depended on it!

The third was a pair of short dresses that resembled oversized tees, barely reaching down far enough to cover their modesty. These were accompanied by the thigh-highs from earlier and black trench coats.

"Well…" sighed an exasperated Naruto, "I'm sorta glad Tsukiko gave me several hundred yen, now." Damn, he wanted to bend these girls over and plow them right here, but that would end badly for all three of them. He wouldn't be surprised if they tried to sneak in those sexy underwear with their clothes. He gave the twins a smile and gestured them to follow him to the cashier. "Come on, let's get you those clothes bought for eh?"

The twin sisters nodded eagerly and followed him to the cashier, clothes in hand. The two pairs of sexy underwear were included. Once that was all said and done, Naruto was pleased to note that he had just enough for that box of chocolates he was thinking about earlier and snatched one up as they made their way home.

After another while of walking, Naruto, Alicia, and Beth all made it back to the apartment complex. They were all greeted by Tsukiko who was in one of Naruto's old tees and clearly wearing only that. Alicia and Beth shot her a jealous glare as they saw the tent forming in Naruto's pants from the sight.

Feeling their jealous glares aimed at his cousin Naruto gave the twins a flat stare. They didn't see it. The young women certainly felt his hands smacking their butts though, and they let out a startled yelp upon the impact.

"You have your own set of sexy clothes to wear, y'know." He remindfully pointed out to them. Naruto was pretty certain if anyone's going to be doing the glaring, it's his cousin. To his surprise, she seemed rather amused.

"So… I have to ask you Alicia, Beth," Tsukiko began giving the twins an impish grin. "What would you prefer to do the most? Stay clothed, or be naked?"

"We'd prefer what you're wearing," Alicia pointed out. "You're clearly wearing one of _our_ man's shirts and nothing else."

"It would show that we are his and provide easy access for when he needs to relieve himself," Beth added. "He is free to unload inside of us whenever he pleases and we'd rather not impede his ability to do so."

"Oh~!" The three-eyed teen grinned at Naruto who was trying to stop himself from groaning in exasperation. "You have a pair of keepers there, little cousin. I can't wait to see the adorable babies you three will make~!"

"Considering they're now living here the girls will be trying that as often as they can." Naruto sighed.

"Guilty as charged," they replied in eerie unison.

Naruto let out another sigh. "Well, if you _want_ to dress up like Tsukiko I'm not going to stop you. Something tells me you'll do it anyway even if I tell you not to."

The twins giggled and gave him a peck on either cheek, before urging him to enter the apartment with his cousin closing the door behind them.

The cousin in question let out a lewd giggle as she lifted the hem of her borrowed shirt. "Y'know," she cooed, "last night was not a safe time for you to be riding me bareback like that… and I'm not on the pill~!"

"...Your damn fault." Naruto deadpanned. He could feel his prick throbbing in his pants and the blond tried so hard to keep his eyes from wandering down to the hem of the shirt - _his shirt_ \- she's wearing.

Alicia and Beth, meanwhile, growled at her. If nothing else, they had unprotected sex with him, too, last night… but if she was the only one to conceive… their eyes narrowed and the twins exchanged looks.

Naruto didn't know why, but he had a sense of utter dread wash over him for some reason. "Now, now, you two," he admonished, giving the twins a light swat on the rear. "No hostility towards the family. Even _if_ she's a pain in the ass at times."

Alicia and Beth frowned but nodded… for now.

"Good, good," then Tsukiko held her hand out and the twins let out a startled cry when they were suddenly pulled to her against their will. "Now! How about you two go change into your new clothes… or just wear a t-shirt like mine?" she told the twins while pushing them towards Naruto's bedroom.

"W-what?" Alicia was startled.

"Ah ah ah! Change into your new clothes or into a shirt like mine!" then the three-eyed teenager shoved them into the bedroom and closed the door behind them before they could react. "Now! We wait!"

The next thing Naruto knew he found his cousin plopped down on his sofa with her hands behind her head a huge, satisfied smile on her face at a job well done. He rolled his eyes exasperatedly, noting that she was doing precious little to cover her modesty. Then, he looked around the apartment and noted that Tsukiko did a damn good job of cleaning up.

"It's pretty spotless," he noted, before looking at the goat-horned girl. "How'd you get it off?"

The young woman shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. I'm not that good at controlling gravity, but I am proficient enough in it that I can manipulate matter around me. I merely… took a huge amount of semen and made them into a pill… or several. The rest I got rid of my using your cleaning utensils, though the stains were the hard part."

Naruto didn't even pretend to understand what the fuck she just said but he nodded nevertheless. She's weird and got weird powers, he'll leave it at that.

"Riiiiight…" Deciding now was as good a time as any, he handed Tsukiko the bag he'd been holding, which contained the box of chocolates. With that out of the way, he took a seat on the sofa next to his cousin and closed his eyes. He'll just rest them a bit. Of course, the _downside_ to that is he was unable to see anything that would be coming.

Alicia and Beth emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, wearing just a pair of orange T-shirts that smelled very much like their new housemate. While unamused to see her happily nibbling away at that box of chocolates Naruto had bought, they quickly found themselves drawn to that bulge in Naruto's trousers. They exchanged a glance and Tsukiko was more than a little amused to see the wheels in their heads starting to turn.

She put a finger to her own lips, then pointed at the two of them, before mimicking a person sneaking and getting in-between someone's legs… it was pretty obvious to the twins what their man's cousin was implying: sneak up to Naruto and once they're there, they have their way with him. Or something like that.

While the twins didn't need her permission, it was at least nice for this cock-stealing bitch to be actively encouraging them. Exchanging a glance, Alicia and Beth smiled as they slunk on up to the young man. The young women giggled lewdly and Tsukiko got out of their way as they quickly found themselves kneeling between Naruto's legs. Alicia undid his trousers while Beth gently fished out their man's member. Then, the two of them dove in and started licking and sucking his cock to life.

Naruto jumped awake when they lavished his cock with their tongues and looked down to see the lewd, half-lidded girls sucking and licking his dick alternatingly. The twins withdrew for a moment to say one word, that was full of lustful intent that it made his prick _throb_ with anticipation.

" **Mine!** "

Then, they both went down on him - the elder sister licking around the tip while her younger twin brought her tongue to his base. Alicia licked down while Beth licked up, before they started to switch, alternating their licks and lingering around the head before carrying on.

Naruto let out a low guttural moan and thread his fingers through their hair as they alternated their sucking, licking and slurping. It felt so good... He instinctively bucked his hips with their motions. It felt so damn good! Then the twins both brought their tongues to the bulbous head and flicked their tongues around the sensitive flesh and muscle. Then they leaned in and clamped their lips on their half of Naruto's penis and started flicking and dragging their tongues around what was available in their mouths. Then, out of Nowhere, Naruto grunted in exertion, drawing a yelp and giggle from either girl as he coated their faces with his seed.

He stared down as they began to clean his seed off their faces with their tongues and hands. This was going to be a wonderful relationship, he can feel it.


End file.
